Let's go on dreaming,,,,x
by oh-Bambi.xx
Summary: "Robert? "She asked quietly . "uh huh " he murmured running a hand through her hair . "how are we going to get down ? " Robert chuckled looking down at the city below "I have absolutely no idea "


I have always loved this movie and frankly im shocked I havnt written for it earlier I hope you enjoy , its starts from where Robert and Giselle kiss on the roof . Please let me know what you think and review I would be super duper grateful x

Her velvet lips against his own the kiss seemed to last forever Roberts strong arms pulling her small frame closer as she sighed softly into his mouth. Out of the three kisses the pair had shared this way by far the most passionate, so full of love that both were left breathless as it slowly came to an End.

Their foreheads resting together Blue eyes met blue Robert smiling gently down at Giselle tenderly pecking her lips once more.

"Robert? "She asked quietly .

"uh huh " he murmured running a hand through her hair .

"how are we going to get down ? "

Robert chuckled looking down at the city below "I have absolutely no idea "

An hour or so later the red head and her true love had made it safely back to the ground police cars and ambulances surrounding them as they stood hand in hand on the hectic Manhattan street.

"Excuse me "an elderly man, who Robert assumed was the police chief greeted as he made his way towards them .

" yes officer ? " he replied.

" I was wondering if I could ask you both a few questions "

" sure of course what would you like to know? "

The man glanced at Giselle before refocusing on Robert and saying

"well if you don't mind Sir I'd like to question you separately, if you would like to go with my colleague "

At that moment a rather large man approached them nodding curtly at Robert and then Giselle .

" Evening"

Robert saw Giselle's nervous expression out the corner of his eye, He could hardly blame her after the night they had had .  
"Couldn't you just ask us together? " He asked hopefully.

"Sorry Sir no can do , standard protocol can't be having statements taken with another witness present , what with the possibility of interference and all . "

Robert sighed running a hand through his hair " I understand "

As he said this he felt Giselle's body tense beside him "Are you going to be ok? "He asked quietly .

Turning at his words she gulped and nodded slowly "I'll be fine" she answered giving him a small smile.

Smiling back he squeezed her hand "I'll be right back ".

Making to move away Robert was pulled back Giselle's small hand still clutching tightly to his own.

"Giselle ?" he questioned

" uh huh "

" do you trust me ? "

" of course " she responded her voice certain .

" I promise I won't be long ok ? "

" ok " she smiled visibly relaxing .

Smiling softly back he lifted their joint hands to his lips and laid a delicate kiss to her knuckles.

Blushing slightly she allowed her hand to fall back to her side and him to walk away .

"So Miss " the chief said licking his finger and turning the page of the note pad . " Let's start from the beginning shall we "

Robert looked anxiously across the street to see Giselle animatedly explaining the events of the evening to the bewildered looking cop . He smiled his worries disappearing instantly . Giselle never sized to amaze him just moments ago she was reluctant to be left alone and now there she was happily talking away to a complete stranger .

Robert shook his head , he could hardly say he was surprised it was Giselle he was talking about . she was really something and the thought of spending the rest of his life with her made him smile even wider .

He had finished speaking to the building of police officer a few moments ago and was now being checked over by one of the many paramedics that had arrived. despite his insistence that there was nothing wrong with him .

"just a precaution Sir " the young man had responded grabbing a sliver blanket and throwing it around his shoulders .

Watching the scene before him it seemed that the same was happening with Giselle the chief obviously happy with what she had given him and as she now perched elegantly on the ambulance step .

Sitting there for a few more minutes he observed as paramedics fussed over Her , she too apparently insisting she was fine Robert grinned to himself his thoughts interrupted by the young paramedic , what was his name ? Luke that was it .

" You can go now Sir " Luke informed with a smile .

" Thanks " Robert replied slipping off his blanket and making his way over to her.

Giselle smiled brightly as she spotted him .

"Robert are you ok? "She asked springing up her wide eyes scanning over his body and face.

" yes I'm fine " he chuckled " are you ready to go ? "

" Well I think I am , I'll ask . Rosie ? " she called looking into the ambulance .

At the sound of her name being called a brown haired paramedic looked up from the paper work she was filling out .

" Yeah ? "

" Will it be ok if I go home now ? "

Robert smiled , home .

" Sure thing "

" is that a yes ? " Giselle asked Robert curiously .

" yep " he grinned taking her hand .

Giselle beamed back at him " oh good , thank you so much for taking care of me Rosie "

" no problem " the woman smiled .

" let's get out of here " Robert said softly leading Giselle away .

Hailing a taxi he opened the door for her sliding in soon after and informing the driver of their destination .

A few moments had past and Giselle nor Robert had said a word s as they both contemplated the magical yet frightening evening that had experienced .

It had truly been life chaning something neither of them and many shocked new yorkers would never forget .

As the cab turned Robert noticed Giselle shiver , quick to act he draped his arm around her slender shoulders and drew her closer .

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed happily as his fingers gently stoked her upper arm .

"better ? " he asked looking down at her .

" much " she replied her voice only audible to his ears .

Lifting her head she gazed up at him .

" good " Robert said just as softly taking a stray hair and tucking it delicately behind her ear .

leaning into his touch she whispered smiling shyly " perfect "

" yes you are "

A rose colour painted giselles face at his words looking down at their joint hands .

" Robert I .."

She was cut off by Robert tilting her head and his lips brushing against hers lovingly .

Their faces mere inches apart Robert smirked . " you were saying ? "

" I ..forgot " she replied dreamily .

Robert laughed kissing her forehead as the cab driver announced their arrival . 


End file.
